starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Tarsonis
The Fall of Tarsonis was the battle that saw the effective end of the Terran Confederacy. The Sons of Korhal overwhelmed Confederate defenses by luring the Zerg Swarm to the capital world with psi-emitters. Despite interference by the Protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force led by Executor Tassadar, the Sons of Korhal and zerg achieved a devastating victory. |prev= |conc= |next= |image=BattleOfTarsonis SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=500px |conflict=Great War :Mengsk's Uprising |campaign=Rebel Yell The Overmind |date=February 17–March 2500 |place=Tarsonis |result=*Zerg Swarm victory *Decisive Sons of Korhal strategic victory and eventual formation of the Terran Dominion *Defeat and dissolution of the Terran Confederacy *Withdrawal of the protoss expeditionary force from the Tarsonis system *Defection of the Raynor's Rangers and formation of the Raynor's Raiders |side1= Sons of Korhal/ Terran Dominion |side2= Terran Confederacy ---- Confederacy remnants |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4=Protoss Empire : Koprulu Expeditionary Force |side5= Raynor's Raiders (after Mengsk's betrayal) |commanders1= General/Emperor Arcturus Mengsk General Edmund Duke ---- Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan Captain Jim Raynor (defected) Unnamed commander (defected) |commanders2= Confederacy Council Confederate Command Director Ilsa Killiany General Ledbetter Lt. Commander Gregory Reikson |commanders3= Overmind Daggoth Zasz Unnamed cerebrate |commanders4= Executor Tassadar |commanders5= Commander Jim Raynor Unnamed commander |forces1=SOK Combat Forces Alpha Squadron Raynor's Rangers (defected) *Marines **Jim Raynor *Firebats *Ghosts **Sarah Kerrigan *Vulture hover bikes *Goliath combat walkers *''Arclite''-class siege tanks *Wyrm fighters *T-280 space construction vehicles *Wraith starfighters *''Explorer''-class science vessels *Quantradyne APOD-33 dropships *''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers **''Hyperion'' **''Norad II'' |forces2=Confederate Armed Forces :Tarsonis Police Force :Confederate Marine Corps :Confederate Army :Confederate Fleet :Confederate Military Squadrons ::Delta Squadron :: Omega Squadron *Flak Cannons *Marines **Esmerelda Ndoci *Firebats *Ghosts *''Vulture''-class hover bikes *Diamondback-class hover tank prototypes *''Goliath''-class combat walkers *''Arclite''-class siege tanks *T-280 space construction vehicles *''Wraith''-class starfighters *''Explorer''-class science vessels *Quantradyne APOD-33 dropships *''Leviathan''-class battlecruisers **''Thunder Child'' *''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers |forces3=Billions of zerg2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Mutalisks *Ultralisks *Drones *Overlords *Queens *Guardians *Scourges *Infested terrans |forces4=Protoss expeditionary fleet *Zealots *Dragoons *Archons *Probes *Reavers *Scouts *Shuttles *Carriers |forces5=Raynor's Raiders *~300 soldiers **Marines **Firebats *1 Quantradyne APOD-33 dropship *1 Leviathan-class battlecruiser Thunder Child |casual1=Not substantial |casual2=Massive (estimated 2,000,000,000 people)Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |casual3=Not substantial |casual4=Seemingly significant; forced to retreat from the system |casual5=Not substantial |battle= }} Background The anti-Confederate insurrection spearheaded by the Sons of Korhal gained intractable momentum after the Battle of Antiga Prime. That battle saw the defection of Alpha Squadron to the rebel causeBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. and validated the effectiveness of the psi-emitters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Thus strengthened, Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Sons of Korhal, planned to strike Tarsonis and destroy the heart of Confederate power. He kept the exact nature of the plan secret from subordinates such as Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Course of the Battle Rebel Invasion Breaking through Tarsonis's orbital defenses was delegated to General Edmund Duke and Alpha Squadron. Duke was intimately familiar with the defenses. Three orbital platforms served as staging points for the Confederate military and Duke proposed a strike on the central platform. This would cause enough confusion to allow a small force to break through to the surface. The rebels secured the platform after defeating defending Delta and Omega Squadron forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Descent to Tarsonis A Sons of Korhal forceDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. led by Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor descended to the surface. Confederate General Ledbetter coordinated the Confederate response. Heavy fighting took place between the Sons of Korhal and the Confederate Delta and Omega Squadrons in the streets of Tarsonis City when a battlecruiser crashed in its western districts, during which Kerrigan, Raynor and Michael Liberty received the news of Duke's forces setting up psi-emitters. Alien Invasion The active psi-emitters drew the zerg to the planet. Billions of zerg arrived and quickly began overrunning the surprised Confederates and rebels on the surface. Entire cities would be consumed in the zerg's rampage. Tassadar's expeditionary force arrived in pursuit of the zerg sooner than Mengsk expected. The protoss were interested in only fighting the zerg, but fell into conflict with the Confederacy as well. The protoss efforts against the zerg alarmed Mengsk. He knew that they would arrive, just not so soon. The rebel leader feared the Confederates would escape while the zerg were diverted. Mengsk ordered Sarah Kerrigan to defend the zerg hives at from the protoss over the objections of Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. Fighting in the city degenerated into a four-way melee between the rebels, Confederates, zerg, and protoss. The rebels eventually forced the protoss to withdraw but were in turn overrun by the zerg. Kerrigan was lost after requests for support and retrieval by the rebel fleet were ignored, much to the horror of Raynor and several followers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Evacuation As Mengsk ordered the rebel fleet to withdraw, Raynor and reporter Michael Liberty disobeyed orders and commandeered a dropship to New Gettysburg. On the ground political affiliations were discarded as terran troops banded together in a desperate fight against the zerg while the protoss forces began to withdraw from the city. The pair retrieved a number of soldiers and refugees before being forced to lift. Despite the retrieval team's efforts, Kerrigan was not among the rescued. The dropship rendezvoused with the battlecruiser Thunder Child which also acted as a safe haven for refugees before departing from Tarsonis. Osborne Port became the flashpoint for evacuation, as it was the only secure shipping point left. The Sons of Korhal rescued some civilians from Tarsonis from there. The zerg continued to attack the Confederacy and protoss in order to protect their prizeBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. before departing for Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Aftermath The end of the Confederacy followed quickly after the fall of Tarsonis. On the rebel side, Jim Raynor led his own unit and other Sons of Korhal soldiers disenchanted with Mengsk or the rebels in a break from the main group, forming a rebel movement. These outcasts escaped from Tarsonis after fighting the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. The Confederate Resistance Forces barely escaped from the scene of battle.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The Sons of Korhal moved to fill the vacuum left by the Confederacy. As the victorious rebels received the allegiance of many former Confederate worlds,StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Mengsk proclaimed the formation of the Terran Dominion, with Korhal as the new capital world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. For the years following the battle, the ruins of Tarsonis would be inhabited briefly by the main body of the Zerg Swarm under an infested Sarah Kerrigan,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. then by feral zerg, various bandit groups and insurgents,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Covert Ops], Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. with Terran Dominion salvage teams trying to recover what they could from the ruins.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. Ghosts of the Past The Confederacy intercepted a number of Sons of Korhal transmissions during the battle. These implicated Mengsk as being responsible for bringing the zerg to Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. However, these records were lost after the Great War, and Mengsk was able to use the battle for Tarsonis as a positive, if solemn, part of the Terran Dominion's founding myth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. Dominion excavations on Tarsonis during the opening of the Second Great War recovered a record of the transmissions in the form of Confederate Adjutant 23-46. The Dominion did not know it had the records, but viewed the adjutant as usually valuable. Informants alerted Raynor's Raiders, who attacked the excavation and stole the adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders later broadcast the information on the Universal News NetworkBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. sparking riots and negative media scrutiny of Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). 2010. References Category: Great War battles